


Great Love on the Horizon

by Rinkafic



Series: Magor 'verse [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne ruminates on the fix he and David are in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Love on the Horizon

The light from the fire they were sitting before was casting light and shadows over David’s face, and Lorne found himself staring, entranced by the play of light and dark as David sat with his head bent over a spellbook, studying the text Lorne had tasked him to learn.

Lorne knew, in his mind, that the attraction he was feeling for David was wholly and completely the result of the stupid potion they had been splashed with. He knew this. Without any doubt in his mind. Didn’t he? He was a high level mage of the Council, surely he could tell the difference between his own true feelings and those brought on by a misdirected potion? As he sat staring at his apprentice, he wasn’t entirely certain.

The draw he was feeling towards David now could be because he had been alone for so long, living without a companion. The last person he had shared hearth and home and heart with had been Paul and it had been a lot of years since he’d lost Paul, a long time to be alone. Thinking of Paul made him remember something he had not given a thought to in the years since his death. With his last words, Paul had said that he had seen Lorne’s future, had scryed and seen that there was another great love waiting for him. He had charged Lorne to live, for him. He had been muddling through, filling his life with work for the Council, living when he had wanted to die, because Paul had told him to.

Paul had never been wrong about a scry. Could David be the great love Paul had referred to? Looking across the space between their chairs, Lorne sighed longingly. It was possible. Paul’s scry into the future couldn’t have foreseen the potion mishap that had bound David and him together.

Lorne wanted. For the first time in many years, Lorne felt the stirrings of want and the need to physically be with another person, to share his bed and his body with someone else.

He had let David into his house, let him stay, under the pretense of submitting to the Council’s edict that he take him on as an apprentice. Sending him away would have been easy enough; he had defied the Council plenty of times in the past, sent away three other apprentices they had tried to foist on him. But he had seen something in David’s eyes when he had opened his door and found him standing there, looking a little lost and a little hopeful. There had been no potion between them that day, nothing beyond a normal attraction that had prompted him to invite him in, to take him on. There had been possibilities there.

Anyone else might have become angry or railed about being stuck with a crotchety hermit like him, when the effects of the potion had become apparent. But David had not said one negative word, he had not changed in his manner towards Lorne, he had remained as cheerful and attentive as he had been since the first day. He was undoubtedly the best apprentice Lorne had ever trained. In the time they had been together, he had become more than that, he had become a friend. David had slowly edged his way around the barricades and walls that Lorne had erected and gotten to him, had touched a place inside him that Lorne had forgotten existed.

He set his own book aside, he hadn’t been able to concentrate on it for quite some time. Climbing out of his chair, he took the few steps over to stand beside David, staring down at him. For the first time in many years, he was afraid. David might reject him, might not welcome the attentions of an old magor like him. When David looked up, Lorne reached down and stroked a hand over his cheek, cupping his chin. After blinking up at him in surprise, David didn’t pull away, instead he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, banishing every fear that Lorne had.

 

The End


End file.
